Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-213.48.25.202-20131209214951/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131210054958
Omg this is only an hour show and there are other characters besides katherine that need to be shown even if this episode is focused on kat they are still going to have the core apart of it including elana, jeremy, bonnie and caroline and of course damon and stefan so that is way to many situations to show. I don't see the relevence of revisting the anna/pearl situation kat is 500 years old and in that 500 years she has meet and hundreds of people over that time the pearl/anna/kat story has already been told and to be honest it doesn't have much barring on the story we are currently in. This story is about us seeing a different side to katherine more about who she is and why she has done what she has done and her influence on the current cast like stefan,damon and even caroline. We know that there will be a flashback to 1800's so that is clearly about her relationship with stefan and possible damon i am guessing we will see more then we did in season 2. As for jenna i have a strange feeling their will be a flashback to her my guess is that jenna and katherine have crossed paths before she appeared in season 2 we know that both damon and stefan returned to mystic falls because they thought katherine was there maybe she was the other side was about being supernatural and although jesse never killed anyone he did feed to finish the process of becoming a vamp where jenna and carolines dad didn't which is why they didn't go to that side. As for klaus we know this won't be a flashback (especially since elijah won't be there) so it will be klaus coming in the flesh now we still don't know what brings him back i find hard to believe it would be katherine but i don't believe klaus admires katherine i thinks she is a nuisence to him and he hates her hold on his brother she betrayed him and he just wants her gone i am not so sure we will see some show down with katherine especially seems like both stefan and caroline have befriended her but we may get some resolution klaus may let her go the way he did with tyler. As for anna i don't see a flashback to 1971 i don't really see a purpose to it no matter what they do it has to move the s/l forward that would take it back and have no baring on what is happening now even with a flashback it has to have some barring on the current s/l. As for Klaroline i can't image them bringing klaus back without a klaroline moment i don't expect it be alot but there definetly has to be something and it also has to somehow push the s/l along ( they have to give us something the last we saw them klaus was declaring his intentions which seemed more like a begining then an end) I don't see them not taking advantage of having them both on the same show as well they are trying to redeem klaus so i don't see him trying to kill kat. Candice also said this episode would be for the fans and we would be very happy As for tyler when he left he broke off with caroline because he intended this to be more long term (maybe partially he was sick of competing with klaus for caroline or he knew that klaus would always be a factor) so i find it hard to believe he will be back which is making me believe that there will be some sort of scene involving everyone I don't think that tyler is done in the originals it seemed way to quick I also think from what MT has said there will be a scene at the end that will include the whole cast now and past so we get some sort of celebration moment at the end of the episode that isn't really s/l related. MT said it was the first time they ever did a scene with every single cast member in it so i think it maybe some sort of cheers to tvd and the fans at the end which could explain the conflicted scoops of past cast members appearing.